


No Gravity to Fall (The Mastermind Mix)

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC's plan unfolds, unbeknowst to the players</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gravity to Fall (The Mastermind Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Writte for We Invented the Remix 7. Original by patchworkdragon at http://pwd-fiction.livejournal.com/1951.html

The information chip Justin was carrying was enough to bring down the entirety of Transcon Space Station. Which is exactly why JC had picked Justin as his courier on this mission. Justin might be a holo actor, but he wasn't an idiot. Actually, the fact that he was a holo actor made him an even better choice. People were a lot less likely to question him. JC could've arranged for Justin to leave Transcon Space Station on a luxury liner if he wanted to.

But JC wanted Justin to understand the significance of his mission, even if the kid wouldn't realize it. Justin didn't know what kind of information he was carrying of course, that would've been too dangerous should he ever get caught. Instead, JC had set Justin up with an AI named Lance. He'd told Justin that Lance was his "contact", though that wasn't really the case. Lance knew all about the type of things Transcon did to AIs, but he knew no more about the chip and its purpose than Justin did.

His friend Chris had known Lance, JC had no idea how. Chris had been trying to work a way for Lance to get off Transcon Space Station for a while now. He'd come to JC earlier for any help he might have, and though he didn't know of a way to help Chris, he saw an opportunity present itself in terms of what he wanted for Justin. Shortly thereafter, Chris crossed paths with the Carter, and luckily, Captain Howie owed Chris a favor. A pretty big favor.

 

 

JC was an operative for an organization determined to bring down Transcon. The organization had no official name or even a meeting place. JC didn't even know who all belonged to the organization, and he suspected no one else did either. What JC did know was that he fell somewhere in the middle of the hierarchy. He reported to someone he knew only by an alias, who was more powerful and could put information and plans into action. The bottom tier consisted of guys like Justin who had never even heard of the organization and knew nothing of what it did. They were paid off in cash or favors to do whatever they were asked, no questions asked. Until Transcon was destroyed for good, it was safer for things to work that way.

Once upon a time, JC had actually worked for Transcon. He was a computer programmer there, a job he'd landed fresh out of university. While at Transcon, JC had developed a fascination with AI computers. They were like a cross between his two worlds, the computer one he worked in, and the human one he lived in outside of work. He'd watched as what started out as simple bits of code evolved into something with a personality of its own, a human in a computer's body.

And then JC met Joey. Joey was an AI. His primary focus was to implement the programs JC designed, though he spent a lot of time just talking to JC. JC had fallen in love with him.  
Unfortuantely, that had happened at the very same time that Lou had taken over at Transcon. Lou had a deep hatred for AI technology, JC had no idea why. He'd forbidden the use of AI technology at the Transcon Space Station, and ordered the destruction of all AIs currently in use. All of their memories were erased, their personalities deprogrammed, and their hardware scrapped. JC had been forced to watch as all of Joey's data was erased from the system, the one man he loved reduced to nonexistance.

That was why JC had set Justin up with Lance. He didn't know what Justin's opinions were on AIs, or even if he had one, but JC wanted Justin to see them as people, as thinking, feeling beings just like humans. Just like Joey had been. It would help that Lance had a human form, one created based on code he'd had Justin slip in. He'd tell Justin that Lance was an AI when he arrived with the chip, once he'd imagined that the two had already bonded on some level. It would be hard for Justin to hate AI technology after he'd become friends with one.

 

 

JC boarded the Carter shortly after it docked in Nuevo Orlando. "Hey JC!" greeted Nick. He was obviously pleased to see JC. Out of the corner of his eye, JC could see Justin go pale very quickly. There was a man standing next to him, someone JC figured must be Lance. He never imagined a the personality of an underground Transcon AI would lead itself to such a handsome body.

"How are you Nick? Ready for retirement?" JC asked.

"Definitely. I think it was a good mission to go out on. I'm afraid there's been some damage to my left ball though. Will that show up in my new form?"

JC cocked an eyebrow at Nick's statement. "I've been trying to get him to stop saying that, sorry JC. AJ just seems to keep encouraging him," said Howie, emerging from another room. He didn't look so apologetic though, more simply amused at Nick's frankness. That meant that Nick had probably been using that statement a lot.

"I know how AJ is," replied JC, smiling.

"So what brings you here JC? We weren't expecting you just yet," said Howie.

"Just checking up on Nick here, making sure he's ready for the transition. And that he didn't suffer any irreparable damage in…wherever you were." In truth, JC had been just as worried about Nick as he had been about the chip Justin was carrying. He knew how much Nick wanted a humanoid form. Nick reminded JC a bit of Joey. Nick had a sense of humor akin to Joey's, and both shared the same eagerness for life. Seeing how Nick would react to a corporeal body would almost be like seeing how Joey would have been in human form. JC hoped Nick didn't lose any of that eagerness.

It was also painfully obvious that Nick wanted nothing more than to be with Howie. Though he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, JC was happy that he'd get his wish.

"Transcon." JC knew that of course, but he feigned shock as to not arouse any suspicions. That was too late on Justin's account, but JC knew well enough that he'd keep his mouth shut. "We had to pick up Lance and managed a stowaway in the process." Figured that Chris would forget to mention Justin's passage.

JC glanced over at Justin. He was still pale as a ghost and was now leaning, no, more like cowering, into Lance. Lance, in turn, had an arm wrapped protectively around Justin. Perhaps they'd bonded better than he'd hoped.

"He didn't cause you any trouble did he? Other than an unpaid passage?" JC asked Howie. Howie didn't look mad, so JC took that as a good sign. When a passenger caused trouble aboard the Carter, you could always tell by the look on Howie's face.

"Other than getting my ship shot at, no. Chris is going to have a lot of explaining to do next time I see him."

JC cringed. That wasn't news he liked to hear. One well-placed shot and his mission would have failed. Either that or Nick could have suffered the kind of damage that would have ruined his chances of ever being transitioned. JC wasn't sure which he would've felt worse about. "I assume you won't be headed back that way anytime soon."

"Just another reason for me to avoid the place," Howie shrugged. JC nodded. He knew Captain Howie avoided Transcon like the plague. It was his way of protecting Nick from something like what had happened to Joey. Howie reminded JC of himself, only a lot more unsure of the idea of loving a computer. He wondered if that would taper off once Nick took on a human form. For Nick's sake, he hoped so.

"I'd be happy to escort your two passengers to wherever they need to be. Give you more time to make any repairs your ship needs," JC suggested.

"Nothing that should take too long. But that's kind of you, thank you," said Howie. "Lance, Justin, best of luck to the both of you."

"Thank you," Lance and Justin said, both managing barely above a squeak.

"Bye JC! See you next week!" If Nick could've smiled, JC was sure he would be sporting a grin right now. The excited anticipation was hard to miss. "Bye Lance, bye Justin! Please, come visit sometime!"

Lance and Justin clung to each other as JC led them off the ship. Justin was still pale and Lance was looking very tentative. JC wondered just how long Lance had been in human form.  
When they gotten far enough away from the ship, JC asked Lance if he could have a moment alone with Justin. Lance looked reluctant, but agreed, and JC took Justin to the side.

Justin looked frightened, coming face to face with someone he'd only been receiving directions from. "You're JC?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't look so scared, I have no reason to hurt you. Do you have the chip?"

Justin glanced over his shoulder to where Lance was standing. "We couldn't have done this on the ship?"

"No. Nick would've listened in, he's curious like that, and I don't want him involved. You did get what I asked for, right?"

Justin pulled the chip from a pocket on the inside of his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder again as he handed it over to JC. "Look JC, I'm not doing this for you again, okay? I uh...me and Lance..."

"I know Justin, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I planned on keeping you there," JC said, taking the chip and putting it in his pocket. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, you…and Lance? But you've only known him for-?"

"About a week. I know, it's...crazy, but," Justin was glancing over his shoulder, itching to go back to Lance. JC smiled. This was far beyond what JC had planned for. Justin was in love.  
JC handed Justin a business card from his pocket. "I've arranged for you to stay here until you're able to find someplace on your own. There should be room for Lance there as well.

Listen Justin, Lance-" JC paused. He'd planned on telling Justin that Lance was an AI at this point. But looking at Justin watching to see if Lance was still waiting for him, JC wondered if he really needed to. Justin had just gotten off the Carter, a ship with a very exuberant AI. Nick had asked them to come back, so it was obvious they had gotten along. If he didn't have a positive opinion of AIs by now, adding Lance to the equation probably wouldn't change that. Besides, a secret as big as Lance's, if it even was one anymore, felt too personal for a stranger to be sharing. No, JC thought, if they loved each other, Lance would tell Justin himself. "Lance, seems like a good guy. Best of luck to you."

A look of confusion washed over Justin's face. "But...I...um. Thanks." He glanced over his shoulder one more time, then back at JC, then took off for where Lance stood waiting. JC smiled as he watched them walk off, arms around each other.

 

 

Three days later, JC took the data bank out of the Carter and into his lab. He'd delivered the information chip to someone higher up than him, and the process of bringing down Transcon was set into motion. His mission was complete; he no longer had the need to be a secret operative and could focus solely on his full-time job: giving requesting AIs a human form.

He inserted Nick's data bank into his mainframe and booted him up to make sure everything was in place. "Wow, this place is different," said Nick, clearly intrigued by being located somewhere besides a ship.

"Don't go making yourself at home. A couple hours and you'll be in a human body. I should warn you it's quite a bit different. There's a lot you won't be able to do anymore, but quite a bit that you couldn't do before."

Nick didn't seem phased. "What will I look like?" he asked curiously.

"I can't say. The corporeal body you receive is a manifestation of your personality. I won't know what you look like until I see you in the flesh. Speaking of, that's all you'll be in until I can find out what size clothes you need." JC chuckled, remembering the number of times a newly converted AI had been caught off guard by their sudden nakedness. "Are you ready for this?"

"Absolutely," said Nick. He sounded as if he was beaming. In a few hours, he would be. JC flipped off Nick's consciousness and started the process.

 

 

"I don't think Howie is quite this tall," remarked Nick, inspecting his new body with intrigue.

"You do seem to have a few inches on him," JC noted. Nick's body was tall, blond, and had a bit of an impish look to it. It suited Nick perfectly. Not that JC had expected any differently. "I'm sure you'll make it work though."

"I imagine you're right. I can't wait 'til he sees me. What do you think he'll say?" asked Nick, still examining himself.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he'll be disappointed though," suggested JC.

Nick stopped and looked at JC. "Thank you. So much. Can I..give you a hug?" he asked cautiously. "I'm not really sure how it works, but I've watched them many times."

"Sure," said JC. Nick awkwardly held out his arms, leaned forward as if he might lose his balance at any moment, and slowly wrapped his arms around JC. JC put his arms around Nick and patted him once on the back. It was the strangest hug JC had ever received, as he'd never gotten a hug from anyone who'd never given one before, but it might also have been the nicest and definitely the most genuine. He wondered briefly if meeting Joey would have been like this. But mostly, he was just happy for Nick. That made two couples this week who received what he'd been denied.

JC stepped away from the hug and handed Nick a set of clothes to get dressed. "You're very welcome Nick. Don't try to do everything at once, okay? You might not be immortal, but there's still plenty of time to experience things." JC headed out the door to let Nick get dressed in private. "Oh and Nick?" he added just before he left the room. Nick's attention turned inquisitively toward him. "Go get him."


End file.
